


The Wrong Gas Pump Nozzle

by Rabentochter



Series: Lorry fuel or not, that is the question [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, tanking the wrong things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki tanked on accident fuel meant for lorry and not for cars. Tony is just amused.





	The Wrong Gas Pump Nozzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Did I say tomorrow? It's half past one, it counts as tomorrow. It's more tomorrow than when I posted the other part. This is based on something that happened to me lol. Hope you enjoy 😆

It was _not_ his fault that he had tanked the wrong fuel. No. Loki also wasn’t totally panicking when he realised he that it had been lorry fuel that he tanked into his car. Actually, he was the embodiment of calm right, relaxed like Thor when he got high.

He patted his car in an apology. “Sorry,” he mumbled and looked around sheepishly. Did somebody see him or had he been lucky? No, it seemed the latter was the case. There only was a grandma at the filling station and, unlike him, using the right gas pump nozzle too.   
  
Should he call his mother? Admit that he was too idiotic to tank the right fuel? A shiver ran through Loki. No, he would do that on his own. There was no need to involve his mother and endure her horrible teasing. And hopefully, his car was alright too. Not that he had accidentally broken the tank as well.   
  
He peered at the gas station. Maybe someone in there could help him out? Loki hoped so. He rolled his shoulders back and walked into it.   
  
“Hey,” he said to the man behind the counter. “I have a question.”   
  
“Yes?” The other said with a grin.   
  
“Is it harmful to put lorry fuel into a car?”   
  
The lips of the other curled into a grin. “No.”   
  
Relief flooded through Loki. Oh, that was good. That was very good. “Thank you,” he said and grabbed for his wallet, wanting to pay for the lorry fuel.   
  
“Don’t you know the difference between a lorry and a car, or how come you tanked the wrong thing?”   
  
Loki glared at him. “I was in a hurry!”   
  
“Awww.” Brown eyes twinkled at him amusedly. “You were in a hurry. Can’t you read when you're in a hurry or were you just so eager to see me?”  
  
“Why would I want to see you?”   
  
A brow shot up. “Because I’m gorgeous, for one. Otherwise, because I can fix your car.”   
  
“Why would you want to fix my car? Didn’t you just say it’s fine?”   
  
The man rolled his eyes. “It is. But I have to take a look at the car and see what condition it’s in before I can ask you for your number.”   
  
“Beg your pardon?”   
  
The man laughed. “Show me your baby. After you fed her the wrong fuel, who knows what else you did to her.”  
  
Loki snorted indignantly. “I have you know that she’s in perfect condition. How dare you to assume otherwise?"   
  
“Oh good.” The man walked around the counter. “I hate it to go out with people who give no shit about their car, really.”   
  
“You said that again,” Loki said with a frown and walked behind the man out of the station.   
  
“What? That I want to go out with you?” The man turned around and sent Loki a smirk. “Because I’d love to. My shift is over in the next thirty minutes. Oh, and the name’s Tony by the way. Yours?”  
  
“Loki?”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Loki.” Tony shook his hand.   
  
“I have no idea why you think I’d go out with you.”   
  
Tony grinned at him and waggled with his eyebrows.   
  
Loki was … oddly charmed by that.   
  
“Because if you do, then I won’t tell anyone that you tanked the wrong kind of fuel.”  
  
Oh, coercion? Loki tilted his head. “And is there a reason why you are so insistent on taking me out?”   
  
“That’s just because you are utterly gorgeous. And I haven’t seen you around here before and I won’t let such an opportunity pass. Unless you really don’t want to?”  
  
Loki studied Tony in front of him. He looked clean and his goatee was shaved into an original form, and he smelled like he showered regularly.   
  
“Alright.” He said. “Convince yourself of the condition my car is in, then we can go and get a coffee somewhere.”   
  
Tony’s eyes lit up. “Yes!”   
  
Loki chuckled at Tony’s enthusiasm. A date with someone who was so excited about it? Loki felt extremely flattered and was looking forward to when the thirty minutes were over with a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
